The project to develop a minimal form of an MLAB-like program to run on relatively inexpensive microcomputers of the type IBM PC/AT or PC/XT was initiated in March of this year. DCRT was receptive to the idea and the active participation of a number of experts from this branch was obtained. Independently, the Computer Systems Laboratory of DCRT contacted Dr. Hendler for a collaborative effort to accomplish a similar goal using a more powerful, but more expensive 32 bit microcomputer. Both efforts are proceeding simultaneously along parallel paths. Our group (using the 16 bit microcomputer) has already adapted two different software packages to solve some MLAB type problems on the 16 bit microcomputers. Some analytical tasks, however, will require a machine with 32 bit architecture. Rather than going directly to the more expensive 32 bit microcomputers, we will explore a less expensive alternative of modifying the 16 bit machine to a 32 bit capability by using a coprocessor board with accessories.